


sweet like cherry vodka

by livexfreely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, CEO Harry Styles, Choking, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Fish Hooking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry is 47, Here we go..., Light Dom/sub, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Older Harry Styles, Rimming, Silver Fox Harry Styles, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Baby Louis Tomlinson, Sugar Daddy Harry Styles, Top Harry Styles, University Student Louis Tomlinson, Younger Louis Tomlinson, if that makes you uncomfortable pls do not read!!, lou is harrys baby i cry omg, louis is 21, oh forgot spanking oops, pls use protection do not learn from these fools, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livexfreely/pseuds/livexfreely
Summary: When he exits the building he instantly sees him. He’s leaning against his white Mercedes Benz convertible. The car makes him look more expensive. Of course, the navy blue suit that fits tightly around his broad shoulders — making Louis want to fall to his knees, mind you — also helps to get the message across. He looks up from his phone, his sleek black aviators block Louis from seeing his dark eyes.When Louis knows Harry's watching him he smiles. A grin grows on Harry’s mouth, his strong jaw moves cockily while he chews his gum. How does someone make chewing gum so hot?“Need a ride sweetheart?” Harry calls to him, the statement adds to his cocky demeanor.“You know I do, silly.” Louis laughs at how ridiculous the older man can be.ORthe Silver Fox Sugar Daddy Harry x Uni Student Sugar Baby Louis fic
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 306





	sweet like cherry vodka

**Author's Note:**

> hellloooooooo i am back !!! 
> 
> here is something that gave me a little trouble and she almost didnt make it...BUT here she is. 
> 
> i want to say a HUGE thank you to hayley for betaing this mess and always helping me PLUS making me become a better writer everyday. (AND for listening to my annoying ass cry bc i over think everything, i appreciate you<3) 
> 
> ANDDD to the loubies, my babies. you are all my number 1 supporters and you are mostly the reason i even write or post. thank you for everything. <33333 i couldnt do it without you all.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: there is a big age gap in this, but it is all legal and consensual!!! pls read tags.
> 
> enjoy :D

check out this beautiful art of lou for this fic! [<3here](https://twitter.com/strawblouie/status/1358006997082284033?s=20) and reference edits of [H](https://twitter.com/strawblouie/status/1357807983275569154?s=20) & [L](https://twitter.com/strawblouie/status/1357817155585142785?s=20)

Growing up Louis’ family never _really_ had money. Yes, they had a house, it was _very_ small. They also had an old beat up Toyota from the late 90’s. They had food in the fridge to eat but only ever the necessities. His mom was a single parent raising six kids on her own. His dad left a week after he was born. Being the eldest out of all his siblings, Louis always felt he had to grow up fast and become a caretaker for them. Not a brother. 

He never really had a life growing up. It was more like, _wake up, help siblings get ready for school, go to school, come home, cook, help siblings get ready for bed, go to sleep, repeat._ Due to his mother working at their local grocery store, usually double shifts to make ends meet, and even as supervisor, the pay just wasn't _enough_.

Fast forward years later Louis’ life is completely different. He’s twenty one now, getting a full scholarship for his dream career and program studying at Los Angeles School of Film. He’s working towards getting his bachelor in entertainment business. He also has a steady part time job as a librarian assistant on campus. It does okay to pay the bills. 

Life is good. 

Well, it _was_ good.

  
  


Right now he's staring at an email he just received from his slimy, money hungry landlord. 

  
_Good evening,_

_I am writing this email regarding apartment 288 to inform you that rent will be increasing next week due to disclosed reasons. Rather than the current $1450 monthly for your 1 bath, studio apartment, it will be increased to $1750 monthly. Payment will be due December 31st, 2020. If you have any questions about the changes please send me an email. Do not call._

_Thanks,_

_Jayson Daniels._

  
  


Well, _fuck you, Jayson,_ Louis thinks.

Honestly, if it wasn’t for the convenience of the location of his apartment he would not be living here. His landlord sucks and his neighbors _also_ suck. But, it is close to his school and since he works on campus, work as well.

He drops his phone onto his bed and pushes his laptop off his knees. Lifting a dainty hand to rub at his tired eyes. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ” He groans falling back into his soft pillows, making his headboard loudly hit his wall by the impact.

He hasn’t had a shift at the library in three days and classes are taking up a lot of his time meaning he will find it hard to pick up shifts. 

The next thing he does is probably for the best. 

Sitting up, he grabs his phone, swiping the screen up to unlock it and opens the iMessage app.

  
  


**_To Harry:_ ** _:(_

Texting Harry usually ends up one or two ways. Laughing so hard he can’t breathe _because he’s actually funny,_ or spending time with the older man, _with the plus of getting a hefty amount of cash for it._

 _So_ _what_ if he has a sugar daddy? It wasn’t something Louis saw himself doing but it just _happened_ and desperate times call for desperate measures. 

He remembers the night he signed up for the Seeking Arrangements app six months ago. 

  
  


He just got back from work and his boss had told him she wouldn’t need him for another week. Louis understood somewhat _,_ considering it was the end of the semester. The slow season _always_ sneaks up on him. It was nearing summer, and he needed money, ASAP, a concern which he voiced to his best friend Jade. The two had met freshman year, in one of his camera studies classes. That night she came over to comfort him since he was overwhelmed about the news he got from his boss. 

She was the one who suggested it.

“You should consider being a sugar baby,” Jade nonchalantly says while picking her nails. She’s slowly twisting in his computer chair, feet kicked up on to his bed.

“Are you insane?” He says, his eyes widening. She must be joking. _Right?_

A laugh leaves her mouth, and she continues. “No, but you are if you don’t consider it,” she shrugs. “Seriously Lou, think about it? You go on dates with an old man, text them once in a while _and_ get a shit ton of money for it?” She then adds, “Plus, you’re _stunning_ and young. You’ll get offers in no time.”

Louis flicks his fringe out his eyes out of nervous habit, a blush fills his cheeks from her compliments, “But...don’t you also have to sleep with them?” He cringes slightly.

Jade rolls her eyes playfully, a grin forms on her glossy lips, _he needs to ask her where she got her lip gloss from._ “No, not necessarily…you can make your own agreements of course.” She explains pulling out her phone and jumping onto the bed beside him. As she leans against his shoulder she opens an app.

He pushes her shoulder teasingly. “You already have it downloaded?” he asks her in shock, leaning in closer to look at her screen.

“Yes, but I haven’t made an account, I chicken out everytime,” she says, then pressing the _sign up_ button.

“I don’t know, Jade…” Louis says, biting his lower lip and picking at the chapped skin there.

“C’mon, we can at least look at profiles!” She bounces slightly, seeming more excited about it than him.

“Fine.” He eventually caves, letting her make his account so they can _just browse_ the profiles on the app.

After only having his account for three days, with hundreds, actually _hundreds_ of messages sitting in his request box, he decides that he’s far too nervous to interact with older men. 

While he was sitting in public studies, his head was resting in his free palm, his other hand doodling in his notebook, drawing messy love hearts on the lined paper with a pink pen. That’s when he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh. Jumping at the sudden buzz, dropping his pen and digging out his phone from his light wash mom jeans. 

That’s when he gets a notification from Harry.

  
  


**Seeking Arrangements (1)**

_New message from Harry Styles_

Quickly, he opens the notification and reads the message.

_From Harry Styles:_

_Hello Louis,_

_After looking at your profile you have certainly intrigued me. If you are interested in talking details please let me know. You can send me a text. My number is (xxx) xxx-xxxx._

_Looking forward to hearing from you._

_H._

And after looking over Harry Styles’ profile, Louis couldn't answer fast enough.

It showed on the app profile that Harry Styles is a _forty-seven_ year old, CEO of mother fucking _Dior._ His profile also states he has inherited the company from his family, he added that he lives alone with his cat, Tara. The next thing Louis couldn’t help but notice is…

Harry Styles is _really_ fucking attractive.

The pictures he has on his profile are a lot of shots, Louis can assume from vacation. It showcases him on a yacht, hiking with friends, there is one selfie with his cat and one of his professional portraits, most likely for his business. 

The older man has gorgeous green eyes white bunny teeth and the scruff surrounding his face that shows his age well. The slight hint of grey in his hair, speckled across his roots really reminds him what he’s getting into. Considering Harry is _twenty-five_ years older than him, his looks definitely make it a lot easier. 

Eventually Louis got the courage to answer Harry. 

After messaging Harry and they had discussed their _agreement_ , it wasn't hard to quickly fall for the older man. When Louis first met Harry in person, they decided Harry would pick him up at his apartment. 

**_From Harry:_ ** _just got here! take your time_

Louis' stomach dropped with nerves. This would be the first time he’s physically seeing Harry. They’ve been texting nonstop for a week. When Harry suggested they finally meet _._ Of course he agreed but, he knew his nerves could get the best of him, he cant help the small thought that Harry won’t like him in person and not want to continue.

Shoving his anxieties away he grabs his keys and pockets his phone, locking his door behind him. When he exits the building, he sees a sleek black car parked outside. It’s definitely him. Suddenly, he sees a body round the front of the vehicle.

The first thing he noticed was his height. He is tall, _very_ tall. Long legs clad in a pair of khaki coloured slacks. His broad shoulders and prominent pecs filling out a plain white shirt. He has a muted green and beige plaid coat over top. He's built and _very stylish_ might he add. He could _definitely_ hold Louis up against a wall. Louis eyes locked on the silver flecks of hair, realizing they are way more noticeable in person. Good thing it didn’t bother Louis at all. The older man's features were aged compared to Louis’. His jaw was strong and covered in facial hair, he had a beard and moustache which was very attractive to Louis. He never knew he had it for older guys until now. 

_H_ arry speaks up first, making Louis shake the dumb look off his face. _“_ It’s lovely to finally meet you.” 

Louis smiles lightly, watching Harry as he steps closer onto the sidewalk to greet him properly. “You as well.” Louis responds out of breath. That's when Harry grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles softly. The press of his pillowy lips make Louis blush intently. 

“Should we get going?” Harry suggests, wrapping his arm around Louis' waist keeping the touch light on his lower back. “The reservation is at six.”

“Yep, I’m all set.” Louis says quickly, as Harry opens the passenger side door of his car. With a small ‘thank you’ Louis hops in the seat. 

Thankfully his nerves die down a lot, probably due to Harry’s demeanor being very calm and welcoming.

On the date they talked more in depth about what their agreement would entail. Louis to texting everyday, dates occasionally and night outs downtown...but that had soon changed. The sexual tension between them would get so thick, sometimes Louis would leave a date so hard he could barely wait to get home to sort it out. 

The first time they kissed was where it started.

It was only two weeks into the pair talking. They’ve only seen each other a few times, Harry’s busy schedule is the fault of that. Harry texted him one afternoon, asking if he could take him out for lunch and _even though_ Harry asked to take him somewhere fancy, Louis insisted they go to a small, secluded cafe. 

“I think you’ll love it, I go here with Jade all the time.” Louis said excitedly, Harry chuckled lowly at his enthusiastic reaction. As Harry held open the door for him to enter, the small bell rang above them making the front worker greet them.

“Hello, Louis! Would you like your regular?” The cashier asks, smiling when they reach the counter. 

“Two please and two sandwiches as well.” Louis held up _two_ fingers to emphasize. 

After they grabbed their drinks, two salted caramel lattes, Louis picked a small table in the far back corner away from the other patrons. Louis made sure to ask Harry some questions, _mostly_ just to make sure there was conversation _._ Not that it was hard to talk to him but, he wanted to know more about the older man. Considering they _will_ be spending a lot of time together.

After they had finished their food, now sipping slowly on their drinks they had left over, Louis asks with a boost of confidence, “So, why did you decide to sign up to Seeking Arrangements?” he leans back in his chair and takes a long sip of his hot drink. 

“Well,” Harry started, he tapped his ringed fingers against the table in thought. “When I was growing up my parents were always so busy with the company, too busy to give me love and affection a child should need. When I got older I realized I really wanted someone to just give attention and feel needed by someone.” He questions himself, “I mean, I just started to feel really lonely, I was so caught up in taking over the company that i found myself avoiding casual dating,” He clears his throat and continues, “A co-worker actually suggested it to me as a joke,” He laughs at the thought, making Louis smile as their eyes meet. “I decided to research it a bit, and realized Ido have a gross amount of money and... _here we are_.” He finishes with a shrug. 

After Harry's Louis sat there in a bit of shock. He didn’t realize that Harry’s home life would’ve been like that. “Well, you know what's funny?” Louis asks.

Harry raises his eyebrows in question, “What's that?”

“My friend actually suggested it to me too. She even made my profile!” He leans his elbows on the table as Harry chuckles at the confession. 

“Well, well, well, seems like our friends have a lot in common as well.” Harry jokes matching Louis’ grin. 

“Maybe we can match them up!” 

“I doubt your friend would want to go out with a sixty year old woman.” Harry teases, running a hand down his stubbled chin.

Louis gives him a look, and then points between them, making Harry bark out a laugh. “I'm not _that_ old, now.” Harry pouts, “Give me a break.”

Louis just snickers into his palm making Harry pout more.

Harry of course dropped Louis back at his place. The older man had jumped out of his seat before Louis could even unbuckle. Harry quickly rounds to his side, opening the door for him to step out of his car. 

Harry wraps Louis in a hug, it's warm, strong and comforting. “Thanks for having lunch with me, you’re lovely as always.” Harry pulls back, still keeping a small grip on his hip.

“My pleasure,” He beams, feeling butterflies fill his stomach. That's when he sees Harry gaze down to his lips. Louis decides to fill the space and press his lips to Harry’s, making the older of the two tighten his hold on his curved waist.

Louis notices right away that Harry kisses like he speaks. Slow, grounded, and soft like butter. 

Louis let out a soft gasp when Harry pulls away to press a wet kiss on his jaw. All he could think is that he wants to feel the scratch of his beard on his thighs instead of his neck.

Then it _happens_. 

The two knew it would occur eventually. After the fifth date and _hundreds_ of dollars later in Louis' bank account, they sleep together. To Louis’ surprise, Harry fucks the opposite of how he talks. Hard, fast and euphoric. And man, _does he know how to use his mouth._

After the first time they have sex, Louis make sure to clarify that he isn’t going to be looked down on or treated differently by him just because they are sleeping together, since Harry _is_ still paying him. He doesn’t want to feel dirty about the situation but he can’t help the pull he feels towards the older man. Harry reassures him it won’t change and he still wants to help Louis with whatever he needs financially and physically as long as he is comfortable. _He’s honestly amazing._

The two have such a relaxed relationship now. After doing this for _half a year_. Sometimes he would go weeks at a time without seeing Harry due to business trips but that didn't stop him from sending Louis money. The younger man may have sent a few naughty pictures but he didn’t mind whatsoever. Harry knows his place in and out of the bedroom with Louis. Filling his needs in more than one way, and the same goes for Harry. 

Louis would brag about his own skills in bed but, he’ll keep that to himself. Harry is a _lucky_ man. 

Now here he is, waiting for Harry to answer him. Louis knows it’ll be a little wait due to him being in a boring, _but important_ , business meeting, but he wishes he would answer faster so he can actually feel less anxious over the recent news he got from his moron of a landlord. Harry will make him feel better, as always. _The money not being the only factor in that, and it kind of scares him._

He waits. And waits. And _waits..._ until he almost bores holes into his phone waiting for the three messaging dots to appear. When they don’t he puts his phone in his hoodie pocket, a white oversized uni hoodie with _LAFS_ embroidered on the front. He got it his freshman year, unfortunately he now has way too many red wine stains on it. He could never bring himself to throw it away.

When he walks the ten steps from his bed to his kitchen. _Perks of a studio apartment!_ He swings open his fridge to grab a snack to occupy himself. Pulling out a bag of grapes he puts some in a bowl, quickly running them under the sink, before leaning on his small island and starts chewing on one of the fruits aimlessly. 

As he looks around he admires where he lives. This space he has created for himself, despite the disgusting cost, it’s a place to come home too after a long day of classes and _listening to his boring professors go on and_ on _._

He has surrounded himself in his tiny apartment with a comfortable bubble of potted plants, the green of the vines contrasting from his eggshell colored walls, a desk pushed up against one corner that he uses to litter junk, instead of _actually_ studying on it. His bed overflowing with soft, fluffy pillows and his white duvet set made up on the double bed. And of course, his strings of fairy lights strewn about his ‘bedroom’.

He was just about to set his dirty bowl into the sink when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Dropping the bowl a little harder than he wanted, he practically skips over to his bed, flopping onto his back. When he opens the message knowing exactly who it was from a smile forms on his lips.

**_From Harry:_ ** _What’s wrong, my darling?_

As he reads over the message, he can't help but grin over biting his lip at the pet name. Louis quickly types out a response.

**_To Harry:_ ** _guess who's rent just increased :(_

The reply comes quicker then the last.

**_From Harry:_ ** _Are you serious? This is ridiculous, that place isn't worth the price, babe_ **_._ **

Louis was about to answer him with a _“I know but he’s being slimy as always”_ when Harry sends another message.

**_From Harry:_ ** _How much did he up it by? I'll send you enough for three right now._

Louis shakes his head in shock. Even though he knows Harry can’t see him, he can’t help it. _Three months_ of rent in advance? That is the most Harry has ever sent him at once

**_To Harry:_ ** _... you don't have to do that, i just need enough for this month. my shifts got cut back again :/_

**_From Harry:_ ** _Lou, you know I don't mind at all...I want to. Just tell me, please._

**_From Harry:_ ** _Would it help if I promised to fuck you when I get home from Cali?_

Louis barks out a laugh from reading the text. He covers his mouth trying to hold in his laughter. If Harry was here right now Louis would slap him.

**_To Louis:_ ** _You make it sound like i'm an escort </3 _

**_From Harry:_ ** _My escort <3 _

**_From Harry:_ ** _Jokes, I just know how much my baby loves a good fucking from Daddy. Might take the stress away? :)_

Oh, fuck him. Louis hates when Harry calls himself that because he knows it gets him riled up. He crosses his legs and quickly types out a reply.

**_To Harry:_ ** _you’re soooo not getting it when you get home._

**_From Harry:_ ** _Says who?_

What a fucking tease.

**_To Harry:_ ** _send me my money old man_

**_From Harry:_ ** _You still never told me a price, my love._

**_To Harry:_ ** _it’s $1750 now._

He only has to wait a few minutes for another reply. His mouth drops when he reads the new message and a notification from his online banking.

 **_From Harry:_ ** _Just deposited $7000, should cover three months and those new shoes you wanted. Don’t think I didn’t see my iPad search history. Brat._

He _knew_ he forgot to do something before he left Harry’s last week before the older man had left for California. He mentally sets a reminder in his head to send his mom some money for her and his siblings at home as well. 

**_To Harry:_ ** _the way i could kiss you right now <3 thank you. i appreciate it always _

**_From Harry:_ ** _Thank you...who?_

Again… the fucking bastard.

**_To Harry:_ ** _thank you, daddy. now go wank off and leave me alone._

**_From Harry:_ ** _Ok <3 _

**_From Harry:_ ** _And you're very welcome darling._

God, he lucked out big time with this one.

Louis is at work a week later when he gets a text from Harry saying he had just landed in LA. The younger boy couldn’t help the smile that reached his eyes when he read it. _It was worth getting yelled at by his boss for being on his phone._ Harry had told him he would pick him up from work at four, just thirty minutes away. Louis insisted that he go home and rest and they could see each other tomorrow. But, nope. The older man had to see him today. Louis isn’t complaining, a promised home cooked meal by Harry and a good dicking down...he couldn’t deny that. 

When the clock struck four, not that he was watching the time tick by, he hurriedly grabs his duffle, throwing it over his shoulder and walks over to clock out for the day. He is startled suddenly when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“I think your boyfriend is waiting outside, dear.” It's his co-worker, Darla. Her cold hand runs down his arm as a comfort from making him jump.

“Oh! He’s not my–um–” he stops himself when the older woman gives him a look _._ “What?” a nervous laugh leaves his glossed lip. Thanks to Jade he now uses the cherry vodka flavoured gloss daily. 

“Nothing, dear...I’ll see you on your next shift,” she smiles knowingly, walking back to sign out of the main computer. 

Louis rolls his eyes playfully and pockets his phone, waving goodbye to the older woman. “See ya, Darla!”

“Goodbye, Louis,” she calls back.

When he exits the building he instantly sees him. He’s leaning against his white Mercedes Benz convertible. The car makes him look more expensive. Of course, the navy blue suit that fits tightly around his broad shoulders — making Louis want to fall to his knees, mind you — also helps to get the message across. He looks up from his phone, his sleek black aviators block Louis from seeing his dark eyes. 

When Louis knows Harry's watching him he smiles. A grin grows on Harry’s mouth, his strong jaw moves cockily while he chews his gum. _How does someone make chewing gum so hot?_

“Need a ride sweetheart?” Harry calls to him, the statement adds to his cocky demeanor.

“You _know_ I do, silly.” Louis laughs at how ridiculous the older man can be. Harry’s voice drew some attention from some students lingering around the library. A group huddled by the parking lot and a few people walking by to get to their night classes. 

“Hello, gorgeous.” Harry purrs, pulling him in by the waist with a ringed hand to hug him. His strong arms wrap around his curved hips. 

“Hey,” Louis sighs softly, leaning up on his toes, pulling him down for a quick kiss. 

Public affection wasn’t weird for them. Harry liked showing some type of claim on Louis, which the younger boy didn’t mind. He actually really liked it. Liked people to know this man is also his. Even though the two aren’t exclusive, Harry has expressed that Louis is the only one he is seeing at the moment. He also never made it a rule for Louis to not see anyone else while they had their agreement but, he could never bring himself to actually do anything with someone who isn't the older man. That _also_ scares him. 

Being official with Harry wouldn’t be terrible, is the thing. It would actually be far from it. He knows he would be taken care of, emotionally, physically and _financially._ Harry knows him like no other, he's so different than any guy Louis has been with before. Maturity plays a huge part and, _yeah_ , the age difference. They are in two separate parts of their lives. Harry’s closer to retirement and Louis hasn’t even graduated University yet. _So, there's that._

“What's on your mind? Thinking about how much you missed me?” Harry pulls away, opening the door for Louis to get in the car. 

“Of course—” He gets cut off when a voice calls out. They both turn towards the noise, Louis already sitting down in the white leather of the convertible. 

“Someone’s whipped!” 

Louis turns his head with Harry’s and sees a group of guys, most likely freshmen. They’re snickering at their peers' comments. Harry barks out a laugh and shuts Louis’ door. Louis’ mouth falls agape when Harry replies.

“Take notes boys, this is how you act like a _true_ gentleman.” he motions to the open door, “Maybe, that's why you’re all standing together and not with someone on your arm, perhaps?” The older man then opens the drivers door and quickly turns the engine on.

“I literally can’t stand people like that.” Louis sighs, fiddling with the radio turning it on to a quiet hum as they drive through the city. Thankfully Louis’ shifts always end an hour before rush hour, not having to worry about the traffic. Harry puts a comforting hand on his thigh, his thumb soothes the inner part making Louis want to press his legs together but it feels nice, so he fights the urge. 

  
  


When they arrive at Harry's flat, Louis takes in the familiar space. The huge open concept, large kitchen with a living room filled with black furniture. Harry slips off his suit jacket and lays it on one of the island chairs and goes straight for the fridge. Louis occupies himself by sitting on the other stool, to then see Tara, Harry’s Persian cat who he quickly fell in love with on his visits over. She trots into the kitchen, meowing loudly for attention. Louis leans down and gives her a pet on her soft head. He sits back up, leaning his elbows on the marble counter, putting his head in his hand. 

“Wine?” Harry turns to him holding a bottle of the expensive looking drink. 

“Please,” he hums in response. Harry pours them both a glass and sets one in front of Louis. As he takes a sip of the red, Harry pulls out some other things from the fridge, which looks like ingredients for pasta. “You really don't have to make anything. you’re probably tired...we can order take out?” Louis suggested it to him.

Turning to face him Harry gives him a look and Louis puts his hands up in defense. “I was just suggesting, you know I’m obsessed with your cooking.”

“Yeah, I know that's _why_ I’m cooking…” 

Louis just laughs at him knowingly. “You might spoil me too much.” The younger responds lifting the glass, twirling it in his hand. 

“Oh? Is that so?” His shoulders shake as he snorts, facing away from Louis, grabbing a few of the ingredients he set out and gets into the cooking mode.

“Maybe not enough, then.” Louis teases, lifting the glass to take another drink as he watches Harry's broad back float around the kitchen. He’s still wearing his suit pants and his white dress shirt from his business trip.

“I beg to differ…” Harry teases back, turning to lean over the island and gives Louis a quick peck, he sucks Louis’ lower lip into his mouth. Louis can taste the wine off his lips and he hums from the tangy flavour on his tongue.

“Is that cherry?” Harry licks his lips after pulling away, the gloss lingers on the other man's lips making them shine.

“Maybe…” Louis shrug innocently, making Harry point a look at him.

After Harry finished making the pasta, a delicious red sauce and penne noodles. Louis ate every bit plated for him as they sat on Harry’s sectional couch. They decided on a rerun of _Friends_ to watch, a low hum while they talked. Louis asked him about his trip, Harry complained about the new company he’s been working with. Louis told him how he’s been more relaxed knowing the semester is ending soon. _Thank god._

Louis has his socked feet in Harry’s lap, their plates long forgotten on the glass coffee table. Harry has one hand running up and down his shin, his other occupied by petting Tara who's curled up beside him on the couch. He rubs Louis’ jean clad leg with his thumb and Louis almost starts squirming from the touch. 

Then, Harry grabs the remote, turning the volume down on the television and turning slightly to face him more. Louis turns his attention towards him. 

“Do you work tomorrow? We should have a day in?” The older man then asks, as their eyes meet.

“I work the next day, so I’m free.” He replies, “I hope I get some shifts in before we go on Christmas break though,” he sighs picking a hangnail on his thumb, “The girls were talking about this new doll house they wanted and I want to get it for them so Mum doesn't have too.” Louis then decides to wiggles his toes against Harry’s thigh, distracting himself as he talks about his family.

“Lou, if you need money—” Louis stops him by reaching over and pressing a finger to his puffy lips.

“No…” He sighs, trailing off he looks down at his lap. He knows the agreement they have. It’s just getting harder because his feelings are getting stronger for the older man. _If_ they ever become official he’s not sure he could continue accepting the money this way. He would struggle, but he would rather be with Harry then have the money at this point.

Of course, deep down, he knew this would happen. He falls fast, especially since Harry treats him like gold. He’s scared. Scared of the way he feels towards him and how Harry might _not_ feel. In the short time he’s known Harry, he knows he wouldn’t be where he is now, especially being able to help his mother out back home. _Thank god she doesn’t ask too many questions about where he gets the money._

He feels Harry grips his ankle, squeezing lightly, taking him out of his thoughts. 

“Lou, it’s _me_. You can always ask, I’m here for you, you know that.” Harry reassures him, reaching out both hands to wrap his arms around Louis’ slim waist, pulling the smaller boy into his lap. Louis instantly leans into his touch, leaning down and pressing a hard kiss into his mouth. 

“Thank you for everything, Harry.” Louis says, running his hands through Harry’s hair. He notices it’s getting longer on the top. His grey hair coming through more due to not having it cut and dyed recently. _He’s not complaining._

“Anything for you, baby.” He smiles, pressing his lips to Louis’ this time. It gets heated fast. Harry presses his fingers into his hips as Louis grinds down into his lap.

“Take me to bed?” Louis bites at Harry’s ear. He feels Harry's grip tighten as he catches his breath. 

“Hmm, I don’t know, someone was being a bit of a brat earlier.” Harry ponders a thought, “ _Apparently,_ I don't spoil you enough?” He teases, moving a huge hand to grip Louis arse. Louis presses into his body, tightening his thighs over his waist. 

“Please,” Louis whispers, biting into his own kiss bitten lip.

“Please who?”

Louis groans at how annoying Harry is sometimes. Right now is one of those times. “Please, Daddy?” 

A smirk fills Harry's face, even his dimple pops out. _Cocky bastard._

Louis squeaks when his thighs are being gripped, standing and making Louis tighten his legs around him. “I could’ve walked.” He pouts.

“I don’t think you wanted too.” Harry replies. smoothly and quickly he makes it into the master bedroom. Carefully setting Louis onto the white duvet, Harry climbs over top of him. Louis pulls him down to connect their lips by his face, feeling the scratchy skin there. 

Placing open mouth kisses down Louis’ neck, the blue eyed boy smiles, pleased by the touch and attention. Forcing his hips up to press against Harry's, to feel him _there_. When he feels Harry's hardening length against his own he lets out a small whimper.

“Off, take it off.” Grabbing at Harry’s button up, he quickly moves his fingers over the buttons and starts taking it off, one by one. Harry sits up to rip the loose fabric off his shoulders when the last button is done, he then grips Louis hoodie to pull it over his head as well. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” Harry rasps out. He leans down to face Louis navel, licking the skin above his jeans button. 

“Stop teasing me,” he huffs, bending his knees to cage Harry's body in. Harry looks up at him and uses his skilled fingers to unbutton his pants.

When Louis finally is out of his jeans, Harry perks up at the sight of the white lace underneath. The snow-like colour contrasting against his tan skin making Harry’s eyes darken as he stares down at him. 

“Got all pretty for me, huh?” He breathes out, running his calloused hands up Louis soft torso, tweaking his sensitive nipples.

“Only for you,” Louis whispers, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth out of habit, watching as the older man praises his body with his eyes.

“Fuck, I want to ruin you,” is what Harry says next, making Louis whine in response.

“Then why haven’t you yet?” Louis asks with slight annoyance, knowing it’ll get Harry riled up.

Harry proceeds to get off the bed, standing at the foot of it as he watches Louis who then sits up on his elbows. He carefully stares as he unbuttons his slacks, they do nothing to hide his excitement. While Harry is pulling the fabric off his legs Louis turns over onto his hands and knees. Listening intently for the sharp intake of breath when he bends down into his folded arms, arching his back and presenting himself in front of Harry. He feels the bed dip and then suddenly the white lace being pulled tightly between his cheeks. He wiggles his hips in excitement and Harry slaps a hard palm against his arse in response.

“You’re being a tease.” Harry leans over him, whispering right into his ear. His hot breath makes Louis push back into Harry, feeling his naked cock against his skin.

“Maybe because you’re being slow, _Daddy._ ” Louis states boldly, wanting what happens next to occur. He _knows him too well_ . It causes Harry to grip his backside hard, _probably leaving bruises._

Quickly, Harry rips the lace down to expose his puckered hole. Louis jerks when he feels the other man's wet tongue against the heated skin. He starts off with soft flicks and then swiftly switches to bury his face more and give strong runs of his tongue into him. Louis bites into the skin of his arm to stop a noise from coming out. 

Pulling his mouth away, Harry rubs a dry thumb against his hole. Louis pushes back trying to feel more pressure on that spot. When Louis whines out a soft _“Harry,”_ the older man starts to run his tongue back over him. That made Louis push back as Harry presses forward, making it so much more sensitive.

Not realizing he was squirming as much as he was, Louis feels another sting when Harry slaps a hand down onto his burning cheek. “Stay still,” his rough voice rips through the room.

Reaching into the nightstand, Harry quickly retrieved a bottle of lube. Moving slowly he felt Harry slip a lubricant covered finger into him. 

“More,” Louis whined high in his throat, wiggling his hips, wanting Harry to get on with it so he could _finally_ fuck him.

“Are you gonna be good and stop _squirming_?” Harry grits through his teeth, obviously just as aroused as him. He slips in another finger, pushing all the way to his knuckle. Louis lifts his head to look back at him, mouth agape and most likely looking desperate.

“Fuck me now.” Louis tells him as Harry meets his eyes.

“Try that again.” He pushes in a third digit, smirking as he makes Louis double over again, whining at the feeling. 

“Please, Daddy, _fuck me.”_

“Good boy.” Suddenly, Harry flips him onto his back. His head hits the soft pillows as Harry leans over the smaller boy. Louis eyes him as he grabs his hard cock, stroking himself slowly as he closes the gap between them. Rubbing the blunt head around his hole just to _tease._

Before Louis can even say a word Harry pushes in. Louis chokes out a cry from the feeling, arching off the bed, body vibrating with pleasure.

“Oh fuck, _yes,”_ Louis gasps as Harry bottoms out completely.

Louis can feel the cool press of Harry ringed fingers against his jaw as he grips his skin. He squishes his lips together making his cheeks smoosh together, lips puckered by force. Harry slams unexpectedly hard into the smaller boy, hitting that spot just right, making his body move up the bed. The headboard sounds like it's going to break but Louis lets out a loud moan from deep in his throat that blocks it out.

" _Yeah_ , you like that, don't you baby?" Harry grunts out, each thrust of his hips getting harder. Louis can see sweat form on his hairline, making him want to lick it off. "Open." Harry says next with a hoarse voice and Louis knows exactly what he means.

Opening his mouth wide, he sticks his tongue out, eyes shut, his wet eyelashes tickle the apples of cheeks as he waits. Harry hand moves from his jaw to his throat, his long fingers wrap skillfully around his jugular. Squeezing the right amount on the sides of his neck, cutting off his air for a second.

The older man then spits directly into his mouth.

"Yes, _please_ , Daddy _."_ Louis whines out, feeling the saliva of the other man slide down his throat. He knows he is being loud, never could control how vocal he was in bed but he knows Harry _loves_ hearing him. Louis sometimes is so loud he thinks the neighbours can hear him. _Even though this is a private estate._

Harry then leans down and kisses the younger boy, their teeth clank together in a messy haze. Harry hips slap against his arse, making his skin bounce and a loud slapping noise sounds at the impact. The palm holding Louis' left thigh up let's go as his hand lands on the side of ass cheek. The sting makes Louis jerk.

"You fuck me so good," Louis says, opening his eyes, his mouth drops open in pleasure. He reaches a hand down to his leaking cock to release some ache he feels from being so hard and not being touched.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Harry quickly says, grabbing his wrist and pushing it above his head. Not losing the rhythm of his thrusts. He pushes especially hard into him, linking their fingers together as they press into the mattress. Louis blue eyes widen, he bites down on his swollen bottom lip almost drawing blood. Harry stays there, pressed against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

Leaning down into Louis space, his hair falls onto Louis forehead, the dampness feels cool on his heated skin. "Be good, baby." He whispers, pressing in for a heated kiss, moving his lips onto Louis neck next, Sucking more bruises there.

"I will, I will, _please,"_ Louis whines out, preening his body to press against Harry's. "I need it," he begs.

"Need what, hm?" Harry hums slowly, pulling his cock almost out of Louis' spent hole. Thankfully, he doesn't pull out the whole way, just enough to tease.

"To come, I _need_ to come." The smaller boy can barely speak from how badly he wants to release.

Harry then presses two fingers to Louis' lips, indicating for him to accept them into his warm mouth. "Take them, want to fill both your holes up."

When he presses his fingers in, Louis feels his cheeks heat up with arousal. He mumbles _"Daddy,"_ around Harry's fingers but it comes out as a mumbled mess. Before Louis can even think, Harry starts pounding into him again. Small noises leave Louis' mouth as he sucks onto Harry's fingers. Suddenly, pulling the digits out, Harry hooks one finger into the side of his cheek, pulling and making the skin stretch. Louis can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed of the drool that spills from his mouth.

"You're so fucking _beautiful_ , you're mine, you're _everything,"_ Harry spews out in a sex daze, his hips don't lose his rhythm. "Are ya gonna come? Are ya gonna come for me, baby?" He asks, as Louis nods. Eyes filled with pleasure. Harry removes his hand from his mouth, spitting into his palm, he reaches down and grips Louis cock. Almost instantly the younger boy comes. Harry continues to rabbit his hips into him. Not stopping until Louis has finished spurting out first.

Once Louis is too sensitive, he reaches down and grabs Harry’s hand that's wrapped around him, interlocking their fingers. Harry presses into his body, burying his face into Louis' neck. The hot breath of his pants heats his skin there.

"Fuck me, fuck _me."_ Louis preens, reaching up and running his fingers through the sweaty salt and pepper hair. He tugs lightly at the locks making Harry moan loudly into the crease of his shoulder.

"Fuck, Holy _shit, baby."_ Harry groans as he releases, pressing into Louis. He hits right onto his sensitive spot. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck pulling him close into his body, into his neck, so he can _feel_ him.

After they catch their breaths from their climaxes. Harry nuzzles into Louis soft, damp skin, kissing wetly on his neck.

"Babe," the older man mumbles, making Louis tighten his hold around his broad shoulders. "We gotta get cleaned up." He adds.

Louis huffs, and shakes his head. "Can't move." He pouts, jutting out his swollen bitten lip.

Harry lifts his head, resting his forehead against his own. "Well, we have to, up you get." Harry then taps one of his sensitive bum.

"Carry me?" Louis pouts, widening his eyes, " _You_ did this to me." He presses a pointy finger onto his chest, running his hand down his chest after feeling the coarse hair there.

"As you wish," Harry sighs in a teasing tone. He grips the thicker part of Louis thighs, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling them both off the bed. Louis let's put a loud squeak when Harry slaps his ass playfully.

"You are the worst!"

"Didn't hear you complaining earlier."

Louis barks out a loud laugh as he gets carried into the ensuite of the older man's bedroom. 

Louis is laying his head on Harry's chest, running his fingers up and down his stomach, almost dipping low enough under the blankets that's covering him. Tara, Harry's fluffy Persian, is cuddled up at the end of the bed. Louis pets her softly with his toes.

As they’re cuddled together in Harry's king size, Louis hums, sinking further into the warmth of Harry's body against his, the older man is running his fingers through his damp hair. He starts taking out the tangles from not brushing it after the shower.

It's late, the sun is starting to set, the orange hue casts over them from the big window, while they lay in comfortable silence. 

After another minute, Harry's voice fills the room. 

"Lou," he starts, so quiet Louis almost didn't hear him.

"Hm?" he responds in a low hum, looking up at him through his lashes. Harry's already looking down at him.

"So, you know how your semester is ending next week?" Harry asks, his hand stops in his hair. Louis nudges him, indicating for him to continue, which he does.

"Yeah?"

"I got you something, as a congratulations, I suppose," he shrugs. Eyeing Tara as she stretches in her spot and moves up the bed to lay down beside the two men, sneaking in between them. Louis reaches out and pets her soft fur out of habit. "I was going to wait until next week but I can't any longer," Harry admits with a soft laugh.

Louis smiles wide. "Seriously?" he asks, kind of in shock.

"Here, lemme just—" Harry says sitting up out of Louis hold. Louis sits on his elbows, watching as he steps into his walk in, his eyes can't help but ogle his back side, the wide span of his back muscle moving as he walks.

He walks out with an envelope in hand. Harry crawls back into the bed taking his old spot back, lifting the covers to get under them again. Passing the paper from his ringed hand to Louis'. The younger boy takes it from his hand and sits up. He rips open the envelope.

What he pulls out makes him stop breathing.

Plane tickets.

Specifically, two first class plane tickets to fucking _Cancun._

 _"_ Harry..." Louis lifts his head away from the tickets. "You can't be serious..."

"I'm very serious, I want to go,” he pauses to grab Louis’ hand, lacing their fingers together. “ _Everywhere_ with you, someday maybe see the world and this could be the start?" Louis has never seen him so unsure of himself, especially after asking him something. Louis suddenly throws his legs over Harry's stretched out legs, he leans down to press a passionate kiss onto Harry's lips. The grip on his curvy hip tightens as he presses into him. When he pulls away he _may_ have a tear slipping down his face.

"Baby, why are you crying? Did I upset you?" Harry says with a worried look on his face. He rubs a calloused thumb into his hip.

"No, oh my god, _no._ " He cries softly, "I'm so happy, very, fucking happy."

The grin that spreads across Harry's face makes him almost sob.

"I'm so happy _you're_ happy, darling."

"Cancun!?" Louis then yells bouncing slightly in his lap, making Harry laugh at him.

"A whole week on a five star, _luxurious_ resort, the best for only the best." Harry smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"How did I get so lucky?" Louis grins leaning down and pecking the older man's lips softly.

Harry bites his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on the skin, "No, how did _I_ get so lucky?"

"True, you are lucky to have all of this, _old man."_ Louis teases running his hands down his own body, turning to the side to show his curves.

"You're such a brat!" Unexpectedly, Harry's pushing him down into the soft duvet, Louis lets out a loud scream from the impact of his body. 

Of course, Louis makes sure to thank him in more ways than one that night. 

And if Harry asked him to be his boyfriend after they explored the island of Cancun _and_ _also had sex on every surface of their master suite._ How could he say no? 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH you made it! i hope u enjoyed!!! please comments and kudos are always welcome, i would appreciate it so much! <3 
> 
> pls stay safe and drink water! also, check out my other fics if u havent! :) byeee
> 
> follow me on twitter! @siiverfoxharry (yes it’s two i’s)


End file.
